The present invention relates to a mounting structure and a motor compressor having the same.
A motor compressor driven by an electric motor is required to ensure the airtightness of its housing while allowing power from an external source to be supplied to a motor chamber of the compressor. For this reason, an airtight terminal to be mounted to the housing is generally known. One example of the airtight terminal is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-190547, in which the airtight terminal is securely mounted to the housing by screw member.
However, a mounting structure using a conventional fixing manner has a problem in that a thicker base is required around a position to mount the airtight terminal. This is because screw members are used for fixing the airtight terminal and, therefore, the housing needs a sufficient thickness for screw holes. This also produces a problem in that the position of the airtight terminal is restricted.
In the conventional structure as shown in FIG. 1 of the above-cited Publication No. 2004-190547, the airtight terminal must be located remote from the middle of the housing. It is noted that the middle of the housing refers to the position of a line of intersection between the mounting plane for the airtight terminal that extends normal to the axis of the screw member and a plane that is normal to the mounting plane and includes the axis of drive shaft for the motor compressor.
The present invention is directed to a mounting structure that permits the housing to be made thinner than heretofore around the mounting position of the airtight terminal and also to a motor compressor having the same.